Well That Backfired
by TheOtakuKnight
Summary: This fic takes place after the series. Lelouch is alive and healing! And Suzaku decides to move to America to protect him! All seems good in the beginning, but we still need a reason for some sexy times! And their feelings for eachother should be the key! So will they finally realize the feelings that have about each other? Well nah shit they do! Yaoi forever! Read and enjoy!


Here are some warnings!

First: I've been getting some rude comments about my writing style. So I ask you to please suck it up and be quiet. If you don't like it then don't tell me. Just sigh to yourself and say, "I kinda didn't like that wonderfully amazing person's writing style." I'm kidding. But still. It's not going to kill you, so just move on with your life. :3

Second: I don't have much knowledge about this show. I just tried to make this fanfic from the episodes I've seen, and the spoilers that make me want to cry. (Stupid spoilers. T^T) So please ignore any OC kind of personality I might accedently give them.

Lastly: I made this fanfic for fun. It's based more on the humor side, though I added a sex...ish.. scene to it. So don't take the thing too seriously. Actually. My writing style makes it where you can't take anything seriously. So yeah. (P.s. Some person said that this fanfic was cliche. So it actually might be.)

With that said, enjoy! :3

* * *

At last! That damned, yet totally interesting, "Japan turning into a number" incident was over! And it's all thanks to Suzaku and Lelouch! (and some other people too.)

As far as I know, Suzaku stabbed Lelouch while dressed up as Zero in order to end the war thingy. But what the story didn't tell you (mostly because I just made it up) was that Lelouch miraculously survived.

He was rushed to the hospital, thanks to Nunnally. Just in time too! A moment later, and he would've died from bloodloss, or something terrible like that.

Suzaku ended up retiring early from being the Lancelot pilot, much to his boss' dismay. After that mess, he decided to go live with Lelouch and Nunnally in America. (It should be obvious that the two had to move. Lelouch was despised by all! And if everyone knew he was still alive, they would hang him on the spot!)

And besides. Why wouldn't Suzaku want to protect Lelouch? Lulu is smart, very attractive, his best friend, very attractive, and... did I mention very attractive? I don't think I did..

Okay. Jokes aside, there's something you must know. Suzaku constantly denies the fact that he's head over heels in love. But it's okay! Cause I know the truth! And now you do too!

Anyway. Let me give you an example of the poor idiot's denial. One time Lelouch had to wear a girl's bathing suit because he lost a bet. And the moment Suzaku saw him, he got a nosebleed. (And something else in the lower areas. If you know what I mean..*nudge nudge* *wink wink*) Let's face it, anyone who is and will always be a pervert, would want to see Lelouch in some sort of girl outfit.

Back to the point though. Suzaku stepped off of the plane and was wandering around the airport. "Wow!" He said to himself; because it's totally normal to talk to yourself in public. "A souvenir shop!" Everything was red, white, and blue! How stereotypical! There were red, white, and blue Tee-shirts, hats, shoes, even a red, white, and blue bumblebee with a top hat on- wait... what?

Might this be a Jasper the Bee reference? But even if it's not...What does Jasper the Bee have to do with anythi- nevermind.

While he thought about how stupid that stylish, multi-colored bee looked, Lelouch walked into the airport. He was asked to meet Suzaku there so that he could take him to his new home; which was a request that Lelouch gladly accepted.

He looked around and suddenly caught sight of the brown haired boy. Damn... Suzaku stands out like a sore thumb! Why is he starring at the gift shop like that? _Pssh. Tourists. /Sarcasm_

Well... whatever.

Lelouch: Hey, Suzaku!

Suzaku snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. He was greeted by Lelouch's heavenly smile. It truely was a beautiful sight.

Suzaku: Lelouch! Hey!

Lelouch: It's been awhile.

Suzaku: Yeah. How have you been?

Lelouch: I've been well. And you?

Suzaku: Great actually! I'm surprised that you recovered so quickly.

Lelouch: I'm not quite completely healed up yet. Though, the doctor said that I should be fine, so long as I don't get exposed to high temperatures.

Suzaku: Really? Why's that?

Lelouch: I don't really know. He never fully explained that to me.

Suzaku: Well it's about 98 degrees out here. We should probably get going.

Lelouch: I agree.

While walking to the car, the heat must have finally gotten to Lelouch's head because he began to feel dizzy. He tried to keep his balance and not cause a big scene, but Suzaku soon had to ask what was going on with his friend.

Suzaku: Hey...Lelouch? Are you alright?

Before Lulu could answer, he passed out. LIKE A BOS- No. You must refrain from using that overused joke, Otaku Knight. You must.

Suzaku: L-Lelouch!?

XXXXXXXXXXX4-5 Hours LaterXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Lelouch woke up, he scanned his surrounds. He seemed to be back at his house...

Lelouch: Damn... How long was I unconscious?

He rubbed the back of his head, and looked around a bit more.

He then realized that it was night time. The curtains had been opened and it let in a streak of moonlight which lit up the room with a heavenly glow.

He glanced over to see Suzaku sleeping in his chair. The moonlight sure seemed to make the room (but mostly just Suzaku) look even more beautiful.

**_Confession time!_**

Lelouch, just like Suzaku, loved his best friend way more than best friends should love each other. So for the sake of the plot and a decent sex scene, I'll tell you now that this was an unrealized, mutual love. But what was about to go down would throw the word 'unrealized' out of the door, into a lake, and into an eel's mouth just to be swallowed and dissolved in stomach acid; never to be seen again.

Now was a better chance than ever for Lulu to make his move; so he walked over to his sleeping friend.

He carefully opened one of Suzaku's eyelids, trying not to wake him up. Then...

_**Geass! Activate**_! (...I wish he'd shout that...He'd be like some sort of clichéd super-person, but that's just my way of telling you that Lelouch is using his geass.)

Lelouch: Suzaku, you will love me in the way that I love you.

...

What!? His eyes aren't glowing like they should! Wait. Had he used his geass on him before? (No, really. I kinda don't know...)

Ahh! He was waking up! Run, Lelouch! Aw! Now he's awake! You should have run Lelouch! You should have gotten back in bed! Or hid! Or something! You shouldn't have just stood ther-

But, it's not like it matters now. It was too late. He was caught, and in a very _awkward_ situation.

Suzaku: Lulu? What are you doing?

Awwwww!

The way that Suzaku was rubbing his eyes and yawning made his look just like a kid again! Chibi Suzaku!

He looked so cute!

But no! That was not the time to think about such a thing! How was he gonna explain what he was doing?

Lelouch: Um...I, I was just-

Lelouch's lips were suddenly captured by a passionate kiss that every fangirl would kill to see. But we all sadly can't see this magnificent sight. Except for in those obviously edited photos and gifs...Anyways:

Suzaku? Was.. Suzaku...kissing him? ….. He was! Yes! Hooray!

Lulu took this as an amazingly, wonderful, super special awesome, (Did you get my YGOTAS reference?) opportunity to take the kiss even further; so he snuck his tongue inside of Suzaku's mouth.

And this took Suzaku by surprise. But it's nothing that he couldnt handle, of course! He's the seme of this pairing. He had to be prepared for that type of situation! So he tried his best to take control!

* * *

Note: I will spare you the references during their half-way decently written sex scene. Continue on.

* * *

By then, they were fighting for dominance. Lelouch might have won in the sexy battle of the tongues, if this devilish plan hadn't popped into Suzaku's mind. He reached his hand inside of Lulu's shirt and lightly pinched one of his nipples.

Lelouch moaned softly into the kiss and gave his partner the chance to take control. But sadly, just after he had gained control, they had to break away for air.

Lelouch: W-what's- Haa- gotten into you?

Suzaku: I- Well- You started it!

Lelouch: That I did. But you took it way farther than planned!

Suzaku: But you did that too- Okay. I'll take responsibility for this.

Lelouch: ...What are you planning, Suzaku?

Suzaku smirked.

It's too bad that that question never got answered; at least not by Suzaku's words. I mean, he provided the answer...just in the smexiest way possible! Suzaku proceeded to take their clothes off.

Suzaku: You're not a big fan of foreplay, are you?

Wait. Were they going all the way? Not that Lelouch minded...but still. He needed to know these things.

Lelouch: No...Not really..

Suzaku: Good.

Lelouch: Tell me what you're planning.

Suzaku would've responded...maybe. If he wasn't too busy sucking on his fingers. You have to get the uke ready, or all you'll hear are those annoying: "Ow! It hurts!"s and "Stop! I'll split in half!"s. _Like you could actually split in half like that. /sarcasm_

When Suzaku was finished, he began to get Lelouch ready for what was to come.

He started off with two fingers; getting beautiful noises from Lulu in the process.

For good measure, he added another finger; causing Lelouch to moan even louder.

Once he finished with that, he flipped Lelouch over and crawled on top of him.

Since Lelouch was "ready", he pushed himself inside and the sex scene began!

But as soon as he entered, Lelouch groaned in pain.

...

Guess Suzaku didn't do as well as he thought he did in preparing him...

He kissed down Lulu's back, trying to distract his new lover from the pain that was entirely his fault.

Suzaku: Sorry, Lulu.

Lelouch relaxed a bit, and **THEN** the sex scene began.

Lelouch moaned as Suzaku started a rhythm that was a bit too hard for his taste. It felt good...but it was a little too rough.

Lelouch: Could you- aHH~ slow down..maybe?

Suzaku: Sorry! Was I too rough?

Lelouch: A little bit. Yeah.

So Suzaku started a _**different**_ rhythm that both of them enjoyed. It felt so good that the sex scene ended about 13 minutes in. _Pssh. Virgins. /sarcasm_

So after their wonderfully, orgasmic orgasm (Good adjectives there, Otaku Knight.) they lay there panting, gasping for breath.

So this means that they finally got together! Cause that's how things tend to work in the yaoi world... Yay!

But wait... We still need to incorporate the title into the en of the fanfics like I normally do!

Lelouch: So... my geass.. I-it actually worked?

Suzaku: Your geass? You tried to use your geass on me?

Damn...

...Well that backfired.

* * *

Another story! Gone! This took me 3 hours! But that's to be expected when you make a fanfic while listening to High School Musical. Ahhh! I blame that damn movie for the lame jokes in this fanfic! But nothing can be blamed about how many references I put in here...Well, I'm about to pass out! Bye! Hope you enjoyed! *walks out of room*

Edit: There. I went back and read it. And boy did it suck. (Well. Maybe it didn't **suck**. As my mom likes to say, "You're your own worst critic.") But I ended up changing the story almost completetly. Hope you liked it! :3


End file.
